


azurelunatic: New fic: minervacat and insidian's TELEGRAM CHALLENGE

by azurelunatic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Incest, Multi, TELEGRAM CHALLENGE, inspired by wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unrelated exchanges of telegrams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	azurelunatic: New fic: minervacat and insidian's TELEGRAM CHALLENGE

**Author's Note:**

> Also some political commentary on the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fandom_scruples/profile)[**fandom_scruples**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fandom_scruples/) issue.

[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/)

 

 

# 

 

  
  
  
| azurelunatic ([](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**azurelunatic**](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/)) wrote,

@ [2004](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/2004/)-[01](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/2004/01/)-[16](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/2004/01/16/) 18:22:00  
  
  
---|---  
  
|   
[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/go?journal=azurelunatic&itemid=3122354&dir=prev)  [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/tools/memadd?journal=azurelunatic&itemid=3122354)  [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/tools/tellafriend?journal=azurelunatic&itemid=3122354)  [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/go?journal=azurelunatic&itemid=3122354&dir=next)  
  
---  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[fanfic](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/tag/fanfic), [harry potter](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/tag/harry+potter), [my fanfic](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/tag/my+fanfic)  
  
---|---  
  
 

New fic: [](http://minervacat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**minervacat**](http://minervacat.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://insidian.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**insidian**](http://insidian.dreamwidth.org/)'s TELEGRAM CHALLENGE

 

> Telegrams can only be nine words, not including stops, or you have to pay an extra fee. So you've got nine words to tell a complete story. Define who's writing to whom before beginning (these words don't count against your nine). STOP indicates the end of a thought or a sentence. FULLSTOP indicates the end of the telegram. If that wasn't clear. [This challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/minervacat/413482.html) will be open until Monday morning at 10 am.

 

[My original comment in the entry with the challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/minervacat/413482.html?thread=2463274#t2463274)

 

 

Author: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/profile)[**azurelunatic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/)

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: R or higher for implied *ahem*

Summary: Two unrelated exchanges of telegrams.

Pairings: Harry/Ron, Narcissa/Sirius (incest)

Author's Notes: Also some political commentary on the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fandom_scruples/profile)[**fandom_scruples**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fandom_scruples/) issue.

* * *

 

Ron to Harry:

 

SORRY ABOUT THAT STOP SUGGEST NOT BENDING WEARING INVISIBILITY CLOAK FULLSTOP

 

 

Harry to Ron:

 

IT NEVER HAPPENED STOP SHOWERS TONIGHT FULLSTOP

 

* * *

 

Narcissa to Sirius:

 

KNOW WHERE YOU HIDE STOP FUCK ME OR WILL TELL FULLSTOP

 

 

[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/profile)[**azurelunatic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/) to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fandom_scruples/profile)[**fandom_scruples**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fandom_scruples/):

 

WROTE FIC STOP INCEST STOP IN MINERVACAT JOURNAL STOP ADD ME STOP BLACK FULLSTOP

 

* * *

  


* * *

**([Post a new comment](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/3122354.html?mode=reply))**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Account name:|   
[Log in with OpenID](http://www.dreamwidth.org/openid/)  
  
---|---  
Password:|   
[Forgot password?](http://www.dreamwidth.org/lostinfo)  
  
  
Remember me  
|   
  
 

  


  

  *   
[Create](http://www.dreamwidth.org/nav?cat=create)  
  

    * [Create Account](http://www.dreamwidth.org/create)
  

    * [Display Preferences](http://www.dreamwidth.org/manage/settings/?cat=display)
  
  

  

  *   
[Explore](http://www.dreamwidth.org/nav?cat=explore)  
  

    * [Interests](http://www.dreamwidth.org/interests)
  

    * [Directory Search](http://www.dreamwidth.org/directorysearch)
  

    * [Site and Journal Search](http://www.dreamwidth.org/search)
  

    * [Random Journal](http://www.dreamwidth.org/random)
  

    * [Random Community](http://www.dreamwidth.org/community/random)
  

    * [FAQ](http://www.dreamwidth.org/support/faq)
  
  

  

  *   
[Shop](http://www.dreamwidth.org/nav?cat=shop)  
  

    * [Buy a Paid Account](http://www.dreamwidth.org/shop)
  

    * [Gift a Random User](http://www.dreamwidth.org/shop/randomgift)
  
  

  



 

Interest  
Region  
Site and Account  
FAQ  
Email  
IM Info

 

 

  

  *   
[Privacy Policy](http://www.dreamwidth.org/legal/privacy) • 
  

  *   
[Terms of Service](http://www.dreamwidth.org/legal/tos) • 
  

  *   
[Diversity Statement](http://www.dreamwidth.org/legal/diversity) • 
  

  *   
[Guiding Principles](http://www.dreamwidth.org/legal/principles) • 
  

  *   
[Site Map](http://www.dreamwidth.org/site/) • 
  

  *   
[Make a Suggestion](http://www.dreamwidth.org/site/suggest) • 
  

  * [Open Source](http://www.dreamwidth.org/site/opensource)
  



Copyright © 2009 Dreamwidth Studios, LLC. All rights reserved.


End file.
